The Mission
by karenza
Summary: Tony and Ziva don't know each other but meet on a undercover mission and fall in love. my first fanfic please be nice. may do a sequel don't know yet.


The Mission

By Charlotte Wilkins

Ziva David waited outside her father's office at Mossad (in America) due to the fact he was her boss. Ziva David had long, curly dark brown hair, naturally bronzed skin and deep chocolate eyes. She was wearing what she usually wore, tan cargo pants, a tight, jet black tank top and an over-sized, beige shirt left undone with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Suddenly two men stepped out of the office one left strait away without even acknowledging her. The other called her name then strutted back into his office. Ziva following behind, both with business-like expressions.

"Father" she greeted as he sat at his desk whilst she took a seat opposite him. After a few seconds of silence Eli David the Director of Mossad, started talking. "Ziva, I have a mission for you. It is top secret and you will be teamed up with an agent from another agency. Do you accept this mission?"He looked at his daughter. His face all business. "Yes Father. I accept. What do I have to do?" she questioned her father. "You are to report here on Friday at zero-six hundred. Where I will introduce you to the other agent and brief you on the mission" he explained. When he had finished Ziva stood and as she reached the door she heard her Father shout "and don't be late!" "I won't be" she chuckled.

On Friday she sat stoically in her father's office. The smell of stale smoke surrounded her whilst they waited for the other agent who was late.

Suddenly the door flew open and revealed a man about six foot four with mousy brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes. He was dressed in a grey fitted suit with a crisp white shirt and a slim black tie. "Sorry I'm late" he muttered as he flopped into the seat next to her. _'This is the other agent?' _she thought incredulously as she stared at the out of breath man. "Hello, Agent DiNozzo. Glad you could join us" Eli David said sarcastically. "Yeah, about that. My car broke down so I had to run here" Agent DiNozzo explained apologetically. "It's okay. Just try not to be late in future. Oh, I almost forgot, this is my daughter Agent Ziva David and Ziva, this is Agent Anthony DiNozzo. You will be working together on this mission" her father exclaimed enthusiastically.

He handed them a folder. "This is your target. Observe him first, but kill him once you have evidence he is the murderer. You must go undercover as a newly-wed couple. Here are your I.D's and passports. We also packed you a suitcase each. They are in the car waiting to take you to the air port".

They hurried out of the office to see the car they were to use was a scarlet Ferrari "yeah!" whooped Agent DiNozzo at the same time Agent David mumbled "nice!" under her breath. They then got in the car and set off to the airport. The journey filled with silence.

When they were on the plane Ziva opened the folder and read it. "Anthony" she whispered waking him up then giving him the folder to read. "Thanks and please call me Tony" he whispered back tiredly, trying not to wake up the other passengers. There was silence as he glared at the picture of the life-snatcher. He looked normal. He had steely-blue eyes that had a look of crazy in them and salt and pepper hair that was cut in a long marine haircut that reflected his background.

He was a former marine and came from an abusive family. Then Tony read the reason for the murders. His wife died in a car accident twenty years ago when he was deployed. Now he was killing every happy newly-wed couple that moved to his neighbourhood. The monsters name was Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

When they got off the plane they collected their bags then went to the Ferrari that was waiting for them. "Alright" Tony said enthusiastically "Let's get into character. I'm Antonio DiNozzo and you are my lovely new wife Ziva DiNozzo." "okay, i will call you Tony as you asked or any other nicknames I can come up with and you can call me 'Ziva', 'Zee' or any other nickname you can come up with, but not 'Honey', 'Sweetie' or 'Sweetie Pie'" she stated. Tony thought about it then simply answered "'Kay". Then she continued "some other rules are we must act like a couple not only in public but at home as well, because in his profile it states he will bug our home for about a week before he plans to kill us. That also means no talking about the case. Got that?". "Got it" he replied quickly as they approached their new home.

When they got out of their new car and looked at the house they were stunned. It was three stories high the walls which had ivy creeping up them were a soft cream and the window and doors were framed with white which made the bright blue door stand out. The front garden was lined with pristine hedges and the grass cut short. The flower beds were full to the brim with rose bushes of various colours from the palest white to the deepest red and one corner there was a large shrub shaped like a love heart. The house was truly beautiful. All the agents could say was "wow" no other words could escape their mouths as they wondered through the house and discovered each room. The hallway was various shades of olive with pictures of their 'wedding day' and 'family' set in thick black frames.

The kitchen was a bright but not over powering red with cherry wood cupboards and worktops. The living room had beige walls and pine floors with a chocolate rug and furnishings that matched the colour of her eyes. Upstairs there were four bedrooms two on each floor. The master bedroom had teal walls and bed sheets with black furnishings. The first guest room was pink with floral patterns. The second was blue and stripy and the last had been transformed into an office with cream walls two desks and a bookcase. The two top floors each had a bathroom one was plain lilac and the other navy.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They quickly placed their bags in the master bedroom and rushed to answer it. When they did they saw _him_. He had obviously remarried since the accident as standing by his side was a woman in her late thirties holding hands with three young boys and a teenage girl standing behind them, texting. All of them had jet black hair and sapphire eyes. All wore a massive grin except the teenager who obviously wanted to be with her friends.

"Hi" the woman greeted in an overly cheerful tone that reminded tony of his sister Abby "my name is Jenny. This is my husband Jethro and these are our children Timmy, Jimmy and Donald are triplets and Kate is behind us" she said in the same tone, pointing to each person as she said their name.

"Hi" Tony exclaimed "my name is Tony and this is my wonderful new wife, Ziva" he said motioning to Ziva. "Hi, I'm Ziva. Nice to meet you but we really need to start unpacking soon. Would you like to come round for dinner tonight? We are making fish pie with chocolate cake for pudding" Ziva said in a voice that was so sugary sweet it made her feel sick. The three boys looked at each other then whispered "can we Mummy?" simultaneously just as Tina asked "are you sure?" "Yes of course" Ziva reassured her "alright see you at ... five? Is that okay?" Jenny replied Jethro as just stood there observing the couple as tony observed the family. "yeah, sure that's fine see you then" Tony mumbled, everyone said "bye" then the Gibbs' left whilst Ziva and Tony shut the door and went to unpack and prepare dinner.

At dinner they all chatted, got to know one another and enjoyed the food. After the Gibbs' left Tony and Ziva tidied up and went to bed. Only talking when necessary.

Over the next couple of weeks Ziva and Tony got to know the Gibbs' as well as each other. Tony and Ziva came to love each other without even realising it. But one day Satan's-hit man came to their home. Alone. His family had gone out and Tony and Ziva were so busy having a movie day and messing about that they didn't notice. He just stood in their front garden behind the heart- shaped shrub watching the live CCTV footage of their living room on his I-phone with a disgusted look on his face and a gun and knife in his pocket. As he planned how to capture them he wrapped a length of rope around his arm. Then he crawled round to the back of Tony and Ziva's home. As he leapt through the back door of the couple's home with his gun aimed at his victims Ziva did something she did not expect to happen. She screamed. _'What the hell?' _she thought as Tony stood in front of her protectively. He didn't care if he got hurt all he cared about was _her. 'Oh My God'_ he thought and that is when he realised that he was in love with her.

Whilst Tony was thinking Jethro had shoved him onto a chair and had started to tie him and Ziva back to back. When Tony realised this he started thrashing about but it was too late he was already tied up. Then he decided to sit still till backup came or he came up with a plan. Suddenly Jethro walked out of the room and Ziva started fidgeting. "Zee" Tony whispered "what are you doing?" "trying to get my knife" she murmured "so be quiet". Ziva got her knife out and hidden just seconds before the couple-killer came back into the room. Ziva and Tony tried to look scared. Ziva succeeded more than Tony.

Ziva was slowly but surely cutting the rope that bound them to the chairs. As Tom stalked in a wide circle around the chairs, twiddling his razor sharp knife in his hands. When Jethro looked away Ziva lunged at him having cut through the rope. Jethro was fast but not as fast as the trained assassin ninja who quickly killed him by slitting his throat from ear to ear from behind. When she let go of him she ran to Tony. He then enveloped her in a bear hug and stroked her hair, soothing her. Although the person she had just killed was a murderer and she was an assassin. She felt sorry for his family who would surely be distraught when they found out.

Suddenly Tony softly whispered in her ear "I love you" when Ziva didn't reply Tony let go of her and took a step back. Ziva took a step forward and kissed him. The kiss started off slow and sweet but gradually became more heated. About a minute or so later they pulled back from each other and rested their foreheads against the others breathing heavily. When she regained her breath Ziva whispered "I love you too" a big grin lit up his face as she beamed up at him silently agreeing to continue later. Then they kissed again but this time it was only short and sweet as they had to call the cleanup crew to get rid of the mess then get changed and tell his family what had happened.


End file.
